Consequences
by PyromancerDragonGirl
Summary: After they break the Mob Code, a group of mobs are sent to the human world. They are horrified to discover what their whole life has been-a game. When news of a virus infecting the entire game arises, they have but one choice-fight to destroy the virus, or say goodbye to the possibility of getting home, as well as their true homeland.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! PyromancerDragonGirl here, bringing you a new minecraft story! There is going to be a lot of action going on in this story, as well as opportunities for OC's (see end of chapter).**

* * *

It's getting dark, so I should be heading back. But I don't feel like it right now. The air in that cave is too musty. I can't understand why I am different and prefer the freedom of the surface, but I do.

The tall trees would block light if they had thicker leaves. I can see right to the sky, where the first star twinkled among so much darkness, and the orange light of the sun disappeared behind the forest. Because of this, some of the mobs believe that the world is not cubed, as one would think, but just flat. However, no one has tested this theory.

I'm not sure what I believe, but I don't think that where the sun leaves is the end of the story. So I guess that means I think the world is cubed.

It's funny how only certain mobs are affected by temperature. I can walk 10,000 blocks worth of snow and ice and I don't feel a thing, whereas a blaze or a magma cube would die in the first 20.

The forest stopped into a clearing. When I reached it, I noticed that there was a lake that had been taken over by ice. I had heard stories of mobs being able to walk on this substance, but I had never done it myself. Curious, I walked up to the frozen lake and stepped carefully with one foot only. Without any prior knowledge, my foot slid forward and I lost my balance. But I wasn't going to give up now. I planted my feet until I could stand completely still, then I lifted my leg and pushed off.

I had never moved so fast in my life. The air whipped around me as I sped forward. Every sound was replaced by the rushing of the wind. It was amazing.

I slowed down and came to a stop, a little too suddenly. My face collided with the cold ground with a smack. Oh, how I envy the mobs with arms to break their falls.

I twisted onto my back and stared up into the endless sky, only to find a warning. Dark clouds clustered above me. A storm was brewing.

_Oh no. I need to get back and warn the creepers before they become like me!_

But by the time I reached the center clearing, it was too late. The creepers and the charged creepers stood staring each other down, with one lonely newling in between. The amount of charged creepers was less than a fourth of the "perfect" creepers. We are a rather small group.

"Caden!" A voice from the creepers called out.

"Caden is no longer one of us." The King stepped forward from the crowd. "He is...poisoned, and he will be joining the others who have betrayed our kind."

Many shouts erupted from the group of charged creepers, as it always does. The creepers do not like us, though no one knows why. We are just like them, only we have a larger blast radius. However, everyone they are all warned by the king to stay away from us like we were carrying a disease.

I remember the day I was changed. I was just out hunting with a group of creepers when suddenly, BANG! My companions stepped away from me slowly, and then ran. I looked down, and realized with horror of what I had become. I was shunned even by my closest friends.

I'm over it now, but I still sympathize those who's new age is just beginning. And as for Caden, his new life is just beginning.

* * *

**If you enjoyed, please follow, favorite, and leave a review right now!**

**And if you want to submit an OC, I need 1 guy and 2 girls.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Mob:**

**Appearance (as if they were a human):**

**Personality:**

**Dislikes:**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick around for future chapters!**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the world of the mobs! Also, I have an important announcement.**

**CAMP NANOWRIMO!**

**If you read my bio, you will know that I wrote my first full novel through a program called Nanowrimo, which is the challenge to write an entire novel in a month. I loved it very much, and was super excited to discover that there is a similar program called Camp Nanowrimo, which is nanowrimo in July (don't worry, it's all virtual, you don't actually have to go to a real camp).**

**So, therefore, I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO NANOWRIMO!**

**That means you have been challenged to complete the same task I will be trying to complete-writing a novel in a month. Will you accept this challenge? Lets find out.**

**Visit for more information. I hope to see you writing in July!**

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Grace called. Nether beasts normally are not allowed on the overworld because they would freeze, but from sunset to moonhigh the King heats up the world so that they can join us. The humans are always cowering in their houses, so they never see us. However, one would tonight, but only for a short time before they die. We are hunting tonight.

"Well, I think that being a ghast makes you faster than me, because you can FLY!" I shouted up at the floating white creature.

She ignored my comment. "If we don't get there before moonhigh, then we won't catch them!"

I sighed. Killing humans wouldn't be so bad if my tiny legs weren't about to fall off. Creepers don't run. We are known for NOT running. We prefer to sneak up on our prey.

"I was not built for running, you know!" I shouted back.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Whatever." It didn't matter anyway, as long as we got there in time.

We reached the destination shortly after. A creatively built house made from oak wood and planks that was at least two stories high sat in the middle of a forest. It was rectangular with oak slabs making a ridge from the top. There were very large glass windows, and in them I could see bookshelves and chests and crafting tables. A shame the owner had to die, really. But a mob must not feel bad.

Then I spotted the human. He was sleeping. Darn it. We are not allowed to hurt sleeping humans. I'm not quite sure why, to be honest. It's just the rules.

Wait, no, he's standing human went over to the chest nearest the bed and opened it.

"Okay, here's tha plan. You open the door by the wooden pressure plate, and I'll shoot a fireball through and kill him," Grace whispered.

"What? No way! I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if I kill him first!"

"You can't even open the door by yourself!"

"No, but if you use your eyes you will notice the house is made of wood!" She laughed evily and flew up.

Blood seemed to flow faster through me as I kicked into action. I had to get inside before she blew it.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the front of the house. The door seemed to take forever to open once my weight was on the pressure plate. Just as the door closed behind me, I heard the war cry of Grace and the blast as the fire hit the house.

The human looked up from the chest. Surprisingly, he did not see me because Grace was blowing things from the other side of the house. A look of panic spread across his face and he dug back in the chest for his sword.

Since it was dark, the human could not tell it was a ghast. That is how we keep our secret about the Nether mobs coming from the surface every night. Even if they live from the attack, they did not know what attacked them.

I creeped up behind the prey right as he caught on fire. I hissed and exploded right as I saw the flames, and everything went black.

The cold air of winter in Mobland spread a cool breeze on my face.

"Cara," a voice said beside me. I sat up from my bed. I was inside the Hut of charged creepers. Some of my clan was sleeping, others were inside a world hunting. A creeper named Alicia sat beside me. She was young, a rare case of "born charged". She's part of the lucky group who don't get tormented because they were poisoned; they were just born that way.

"Did you kill one?" She asked, wide eyed. Alicia was obsessed with what we do, but she was too young to go hunting yet.

"I'm not sure," I answered. Without saying goodbye, I ran out of the hut and to the center of camp, where the scoreboard was displayed above the campfire.

Lots of mobs were crowded around it. They had, too, returned from hunting and now wanted to know what their new score was. I was curious to see who had gotten that kill; me or Grace.

My eyes followed down the list of names under "Charged Creepers" until I found mine. Next to it was the number 67.

No! That's the same I had before! The human must have burned to death before I could explode.

Grace, who had been returned to the Nether since it was almost moonhigh, chat messaged me:

**Grace: Haha! Let the power of the fire live on!**

I messaged back:

**Cara: Hey, don't brag. I'll get you soon. Just wait.**

**Grace: Hey look, friendly competition, right? Anyway, we agreed before that this wouldn't be a competition between each other, but so that we could become the most sucessful mob team.**

**Cara: Well that didn't work out very well, did it?**

**Grace: Look who's talking. You were the one wanting to make it a competition.**

**Cara: Shush.**

**Grace: Well, counterpart in our mob team-**

**Cara: "mob team"**

**Grace: -one Singleplayer world down! Many more to go!**

**Cara: One Singleplayer world down.**

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed. If you did and want to see more, please favorite, follow, and review! All feedback is appreciated.**

**Like I said earlier, I hope you all sign up for camp nanowrimo! My UN for that website is CookieDoe484, so send me a PM if you decide to do it!**

**Much luv to all my readers**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


End file.
